


What you want me to

by Eledriel_Ewan



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, Elves are rude, Fluff, Legolas becomes an adult, M/M, Thorin Is an Idiot, Underage - Freeform, babysitting with a twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eledriel_Ewan/pseuds/Eledriel_Ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erebor and Mirkwood need to negotiate a treaty, and a little someone seems to be coming of age, suggestions are made , arguments happen,issues arise, little princes speak their minds and the courting begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trip to Mirkwood

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say this is my first time writing this pairing (OTP) and I would appreciate comments so I know where to improve . This story is probably going to be between 5-7 chapters long.

The road was long and tedious and the sun had just risen over the mountain covered horizon when kili had been awoken by his uncles guards,the air was cool and crisp in his lungs as he drew in the forest air. They had set up camp a days ride from the Mirkwood palace so they would be given a chance to make them selves look presentable in the halls of that stuck up king. Kili had been intrigued by elves ever since he had stumbled upon a group of elves preparing to leave middle earth and sail west,he had longed to ask them what was in the west of the world but he had been quickly dragged away by his brother who had told him that they didn't have time to stop and talk to elves because they would be left behind by Everyone else. Kili sat down at the table that was set up for then and he greeted his uncle and brother with one of his signature smiles " brother nice of you to join us" fili said clapping his sibling on the back with a firm hand. It was now Thorin's turn to speak and it was sort of a warning to both fili and kili ," so you are both aware that we are but a days ride from the Mirkwood realm now so I would expect you as my heirs to behave like adults and not wild animals and by that I mean keep your usual antics under wraps" fili and kili smirked at each other they had been planning this for weeks and they where not about to stop there plans just because King Thorin said so , because to them he was just uncle Thorin who controlled a kingdom. Once thorin's entourage had time to prepare themselves and dress them selves from head to toe in their finest garments, they prepared for the day packing food in their day bags and loading the rest onto to the wagon. They had ridden for half a day before one of the riders was sent to ride a head to inform the elves of the arrival of the king under the mountain. At this point kili's stomach was starting to turn, he was becoming increasingly nervous about their arrival to the realm of the one who sits upon the antler throne , the one they call the elven king, because everyone in kingdoms far and wide knew of the bad blood between King Thranduil and King Thorin and this was not only because of the fateful day smaug came that was just the body on the funeral pyre. No this went deeper than that it ran through the generations of the line of durin and its root was buried deep in Thorins grandfathers heart. Kili had known from the minute he had left Erebor what they had come to do ,he wasn't stupid he may not be of age yet but he understood what this was and he made no mistake of thinking that they had come for a friendly visit. This was far from that this was business , they had come to discuss a treaty and both sides would be signing it no matter the cost. Both would sign it. And that's when he heard the screams...


	2. The realm of Mirkwood Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas' p.o.v  
> first glimpse at Thorin  
> Legolas is worried about the dwarves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will try to update every week at least once until i have finished the story , i also take prompts and you can make request for a particular thing you would like to read :) 
> 
> Eledriel Míriel and Ewan hunter

Legolas stared blankly at the looking glass in his bed chambers as he ran the brush through his silvery white locks, he was deciding whether he should wear his hair in a fish tail braid or just leave it free flowing and if that would please his father. Legolas plaited his hair in the braid and then decided on the more relaxed look and let his hair fall perfect on his shoulders; he then got to his feet and straightened out the slight creases in his robe. He slowly made his way down the halls of the Mirkwood palace greeting his father’s subjects with a smile and a nod of his head and in return he got a curtsy or a bow. He searched the halls for his father to ask when the company of dwarves would be arriving. He rounded the corner to see his father having a conversation with Lindir of Imladris, "Ada! Ada!" he called speeding up so he could catch up with them. Thranduil turned his head and looked at his son as he hurried towards them before stopping so Legolas could run towards his father. Legolas halted and looked up at his father before bowing causing Thranduil to break out into a fit of laughter “ion nin you do not have to bow to me I am your Ada” Legolas smiled as Thranduil pulled him close for a hug ,wrapped his arms around his Ada’s waist and buried his face in his father’s stomach. Thranduil gently stroked Legolas’ hair and made a noise of disapproval “Legolas did you even both to brush your hair this morning?” “Aye, Ada I did brush it, I promise” Thranduil chuckled and turned to Lindir gesturing to Legolas “have you met my elfling Legolas he will be coming of age on the night of the next crescent moon” Lindir smiled at the elfling and said “no actually I have not met him yet, he will be of age in only a month? So I gather we will be still in your realm for the celebrations?” the corners of Thranduils lips tilted upward at the witty but true remark about the way the negotiations would go, at the mention of the negotiations Legolas was reminded about what he had wanted to ask “ Ada I wanted to ask when the entourage from Erebor would be arriving because there has been no sign of them after they entered the forest seven hours past and they should be nearing the entrance of our halls” Thranduil narrowed his eyes “ worry not ion nin. They are dwarves they are slow it’s to be expected” Legolas looked with pleading eyes that he knew even his father could not resist “but Ada! What if the spiders killed them” Legolas said in a winey voice. “LEGOLAS! You will be coming of age soon and yet you are still behaving as if you are an elfling of only 15 years, do not make me have to send you to your chambers” Legolas frowned before pushing a bit more “but Ada what if they are hurt… what will other kingdoms think of the Mirkwood realm if they hear that the King under the mountain and all his kin, heirs included where killed in your kingdom and you did nothing about it, Erebor and Morria and every other dwarven kingdom will want to wage war on us what if they start making accusations and saying they were murdered, please father just send someone to look for them and if all is well then I will stop pestering.” Thranduil looked at his son before pinching the bridge of his nose “only so you will calm yourself my son” they made their way down to the throne room and Thranduil called one of his guards to his side and told them to gather ten of the kings guard to go in search of the company of dwarves and escort them into the palace. After Thranduil had finished talking he walked up the steps to his throne and sat down on his throne and crossed his left leg over his right one and cast his gaze to his son who was smiling at him. “Don’t look so please people might actually start thinking you are pleased to have those savages in our halls” Legolas let out a hearty laugh at his father’s haughty words before he took his leave. He would never let his father know that he was happy for the dwarves to be in their halls because he had been ever inquisitive about dwarves because he had never met one in real life only in illustrations in books in his father’s great library. Legolas sauntered down the hall back to his chambers so he could find the imaginary knots in his hair his father had imagined feeling. After Legolas had brushed his hair he had taken a trip down to the crypt so he could see his mother’s grave and tell her all about what was going on when he was interrupted by one of his father’s guards coming to tell him King Thranduil had summoned him back to the throne room. Upon arriving Legolas knew something was wrong because there were healers everywhere dashing towards the front entrance with medical equipment. What had happened that required all these healers “Ada what’s going-“he stopped when he saw his father glaring at a very short and angry looking man. A dwarf. “Legolas come here” Legolas hurried over to his father and walked up the steps until he was next to his father “Legolas Greenleaf meet Thorin Oakenshield king under the mountain” Legolas smiled with excitement “well met Thorin Oakenshield I’m prince Legolas Thranduilion I hope your journey was not to taxing” Thorin glared at the little elfling who in comparison to his father was only a little bit over elbow height. “It’s a shame I cannot say the same to you about the whole thing about being well met I would rather not be back in these halls and unfortunately the journey ended with 5 casualties from my entourage! What is this elf!? is this how you thought you where going to start off the negotiations ? is that how you welcome your guests! ” Thranduil almost pushed Legolas down the stairs as he walked down with haste, so he could lower himself down to dwarf height and express the full extent of his irritation “I did not send those spiders to attack you Thorin Oakenshield, do not speak to me of traitorous behaviour, I know there are infant children with you, why would I forsake this treaty before it has even been made” Thranduil said angrily he straightened his back before swiftly turning and marching back up to his throne. “besides you would not have received any aid if it had not been for my son, he is quite the diplomat and he worried about the well being of your people so stop being so ill mannered and explain to me what in The Valars name happened.”


	3. The realm of Mirkwood Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the princes all meet each other for the first time   
> thranduil and thorin argue .... alot   
> thats all im telling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am truly sorry for the typos in my last chapter i will do better this time.

Legolas stared at Thorin and waited to hear what had truly happened in the forest, Thorin eyes burnt into Thranduils skull as he began the account of what happened.   
*Flash back*  
The air was thick and the tension was present in all of them, not because they suspected the impending threat but because they were fast approaching the realm of Thranduil and it is to be expected from a company of dwarves entering the realm of the enemy. Thorin looked around and made sure he was keeping an eye on the carriage in front of him which carried precious cargo, Kili and Fili where at the front of the entourage as usual . Thorin’s pony was restless and constantly trying to divert his route but Thorin kept turning him back and kept him steady, really he should have paid more attention to his pony trying to warm him off the danger that was creeping up on him. Then the shrill sound coming from not too far behind him, sent a shiver down his spine like a thousand newly hatch spiders where crawling up his back and nesting at the nape of his neck. Then he turned to see a horde of filthy spiders coming down from the trees, he dismounted and drew orcrist, he would not allow his people to be harmed by beings that where lesser than them. His guard where also battling with the beasts when he turned to see a spider wrapping up a screaming child. Gimli, He was about to run to the child’s aid but the beast was killed by one of Kili’s arrows that just about missed the back of the 4 year olds head. He sighed with relief before turning and stabbing his blade directly through the spiders head. The more they killed the more seemed to be coming, the foul creatures where attracted by the death and the loud screams of horror. Thorin had not been paying attention to the where abouts of his two heirs but then he heard the sound of Kili calling Fili’s name with a strange pained edge on his voice. But before he was able to run towards his kin Fili was pinned to a tree and the fangs of a giant spider where twisting his arm and breaking the bone as if it was a tooth pick. Suddenly there where elves all around him, cutting down the spiders and helping his people to safety  
*End of flash back*  
Thranduil stared at his enemy with a look of irritation on his face “well I’m sorry if you are unable to protect your kin but don’t you dare go looking to place blame on me and my kin” Legolas had always known his father to not be a very sympathetic or empathetic elf but even he thought his father could have been a little bit more courteous of Thorin current situation. “Excuse me el-“ “you are excused” Thranduil said dismissively. “THRANDUIL, the lives of my kin are precious to me and I do all I can to protect them so do not bring my capability to protect my kin into question even YOU do not possess that right” Thranduils lips drew into a firm line as his glare intensified. All the elven prince could do was just stare in awe at the way his father was acting. “I was not questioning your capability, I was merely stating that you do an inadequate job of protecting your kin” Thranduils face remained completely serious as Thorins began reddening with anger “know this you pointy eared, tree shagging, elk molesting bastard I did not come here to listen to you be slanderous and let us not forget that is indeed your kingdom who will suffer if I choose to not make us allies” Thranduil stared at Thorin before turning his face away from the dwarf standing before him. He closed his eyes momentarily before stubbornly dismissing Thorin. Legolas stood beside his father looking down at him confused “Ada?” Thranduil turned still lounging in his throne and looked at his child “what is it Legolas” he said the heat from the argument still thick in his tone, “I was wondering … why don’t you get along with dwarves?” Thranduil looked at his son is if he was an idiot. “Dwarves are greedy barbarians and they are untrustworthy that’s why I do not get along with them” Legolas placed a hand on the arm of the throne and giggled “what’s so amusing?” Legolas giggled some more “well it’s just that Elrohir told me that when people are horrible to each other that means that they have ….um he said something about a dysfunctional relationship then Elladan said something about sexual tension” Thranduils eyes widened and a colour crept onto his cheeks and ears but the blush did not distract from how horrified he looked. “Legolas I would never lie with a dwarf let alone that savage beast of a king” Legolas laughed some more “they said that people normally deny their feelings to hide their embarrassment” “Legolas, you are not to speak to those trouble making demon spawn ever again and for the last time I do not have feelings for Thorin Oakenshield” Legolas grinned and ran down the steps laughing “good bye Ada I’m going to tell Hir Elrond about your new love affair” he heard his father’s heavy sigh as he ran from the throne room. He was on route to lord Elrond’s chambers when he caught sight of some dwarves in the infirmary, he turned the corner and peeped around the corner trying to get a better look without intruding but the little blonde dwarf in the first bed saw him. He hung his head in shame for peeping, he walked up to the bed and apologies “Goheno nin” the dwarf looked at him “what?” (Everything Fili says is in khazdul I don’t know any khazdul sorry) Legolas was confused “Ma istal quet' Eldarin?” the blonde dwarf looked at Legolas and made a face “I don’t understand you?” the darker haired dwarf in the bed next to the blonde one said something in the same language before turning to Legolas and speaking in Westron “do you speak the common tongue?” Legolas nodded “what did you say before we don’t understand the languages of elves” Legolas brushed some silvery hair behind his pointed ear and mumbled shyly “I was apologising for peeking “the two dwarves looked at each other for a moment before the blonde haired one looked at Legolas and said “ what are you trying to see ,what do you think we are trying to do steal the bed linens?” the little elf shook his head “no I-I I have never seen a dwarf before and I just wanted to get a closer look for investigative purposes” the two dwarves turned to each other bursting out into fits of laughter “so you thought hiding would help you see us better ? And way I thought elves where supposed to be tall? Why are you so short?” the black haired dwarf said “Kili don’t be so rude” the blonde dwarf scolded “ but filiiiiiiiiiiiii” Legolas smiled “I’m only a child I’m not fully grown yet but I will be tall when I’m older” “oh I always though elves where born fully frown or hatched out of eggs” Legolas laughed “noooo I had a mother as well I was born from her” “why did you say had ,were did she go? “The one named Kili muttered. “she died when I was younger” “oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bring up those memories” “it’s no bother really I’m okay with it now because I still have my father to look after me “ “so what’s your name little elf , I’m Fili and that’s my younger brother Kili” Legolas smiled “I’m Legolas , we should be friends and once you are better I can show you all the fun things to do in the palace” the three boys talked for a little while longer , sharing stories about adventures in Erebor and about the parties and festivals in Mirkwood and before Legolas knew it ,it was near enough time for supper. Legolas took his leave from his new companions so he could change into his formal clothes for dinner in the great hall. As he walked into the hall he saw Fili and Kili taking their own seats at the table full of dwarves he shot them a happy smile and in return received the same. He took his seat by is father and the very second he and his father started their welcome speech he heard his two new friends practically shout “WAIT KING THRANDUIL IS YOUR FATHER!!”


	4. questions to a prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i did not update last week, its exam session and i was drowning in test papers and deadlines   
> so with out further unnecessary words   
> (the story starts getting interesting from here)

Legolas widened his bright blue eyes shocked “yes, is that a problem?” the two dwarves gapped at the little elfs reaction. “Legolas what is the meaning of this have you been making conversation with these barbaric animals?” Legolas turned to his father “father they are not barbaric, while we made conversation I would say they were very polite” Thranduil shook his head letting his platinum blonde hair fall around his face. The silence in the room became awkward the young prince did not expect his father to look disappointed, was this not the purpose? Were they not supposed to be creating an alliance, a bond between two races? Legolas hated when his father showed any sign that he was displeased by his actions, he hung his head and leg his hair fall in front of his eyes in order to conceal his emotions. Thorin got to his feet and stared at his nephews “did I not tell you to be careful and mindful of these secretive, conniving witches! They send their children to do their bidding. I could have believed that his motives for stumbling into your room were innocent but giving the fact that this is the prince of Mirkwood and Thranduils son I cannot believe it is anything but strategy” Thranduils eyes narrowed “I would not allow my son to lay down with dogs and roll around with pigs, not even for strategic purposes” with that comment Thranduil brushed some hair from his face and remained stoic as usual. By now if it was physically possible steam would have been filtering from Thorins ears and nose but the only clue that Thorin had been angered by Thranduils snide and pointed remarks was the redness in his cheeks.

By this point legolas could take no more, “I will not sit back and watch you be so openly slanderous towards my nephews know this elven king I -” legolas slammed his hands against the table to get Thorins attention “enough!” he said loudly “Ada you constantly tell me that I am almost of age now and that It is imperative  that I start to behave and act with more maturity and here you are arguing  with the king under the mountain like a 5 year old human child, and you king Thorin you should be truly embarrassed acting with such disrespect towards me and my people. If you intend to try and broker some sort of alliance you both need to get along or at least be civil, I am not suggesting that you become the best of friends but at least for the good of both our people stop arguing!”  The two kings looked at the elfling who was standing there scolding them. To legolas ‘surprise he was not reprimanded by his father and the dwarf king did not reply with a witty response he just sat down and waited.

Following the whole issue at dinner the prince wondered the palace in search of some kind of company that did not consist of his father or any other lords or ladies. The halls where quiet, dead even and none seemed to be around. Legolas closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath; he began making his way to the gardens. Upon arrival he made his way over to the fountain that reflected the light of the moon onto his pale milk white cheeks, his reflection in the pond shimmered and rippled as a soft breeze took over the air. A shadow appeared over legolas’ left shoulder causing him to freeze and his heart beat to speak up, he turned almost instantly and pulled the dagger from his boot and held it up to the intruders’ neck. The figure jumped back startled. “I mean you no harm prince of Mirkwood it’s only me… Kili” legolas relaxed as let out the breath he had not realised he had been holding. “You frightened me is all in your home land did they not think to teach you not to sneak up on people” the dwarf laughed “could you imagine uncle Thorin trying to teach me and Fili not to sneak up on unsuspecting elves, I thought elves where supposed to have good hearing? Dwarves are not particularly light on their feet you should have heard me coming from a mile away”              “shut up” legolas said bitterly “I was distracted okay” Kili sat down next to the young elf “I did not mean anything by it I was simply just saying” Kilis words began to trail off when he noticed legolas frowning “ legolas what’s the matter did your father scold you for what you said at supper?” legolas turned around to stare at Kili “no” he said dismissively “ then what is the matter with you? You look very gloomy” Kili placed a hand on the blonde elfs shoulder “it’s just that I don’t think my father and your uncle are going to resolve the issues between our people any time soon and once I come of age in a months’ time I will have to participate in the council meetings and that means I will be responsible for the lives of the people of Mirkwood and that means responsibility” Kili rubbed his beardless chin “ do you not want responsibility” legolas shook his head “ it’s not that I don’t want responsibility it’s just that I’m worried I will disappoint my father , with more responsibility I have been given more opportunity to be a disappointment” Kili leant forward and stared into the rippling water  “ Balin said that we learn by making mistakes, surly your father will understand that you are still learning and that you are supposed to have some bumps in the road ”legolas smiled a bit “ you know prince Kili for a little dwarf you’re are very knowledgeable” Kili grinned “I know” both boys laughed for  a while before Kili looked up at legolas “legolas” Kili questioned “aye?”                                                           “have you ever… you know kissed a girl elf” legolas pulled is thick brown eyebrows together “no, why do you ask” Kili fidgeted nervously “I was just wondering because I saw in a book about elves that it is not forbidden to share flesh outside of marriage and only marriage is sacred not you know … sex” legolas smiled “Kili Durin do you want to share flesh with me?” Kili’s eyes grew wide “no! I was just wondering if you had that is all!” legolas giggled. He got up on his knees and crawled over to Kili he gave him a soft but firm push so he fell to the ground ,laying down on his back, legolas positioned  himself on top of the little dwarf prince  so he was kneeling between his legs. he quickly leant down and gave him a soft peck on the lips “now I have kissed someone and so have you”


	5. Embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was thinking that maybe instead of making this only 7 chapters i will make it 17 chapters it will be easier and less rushed, tell me in the comments if you want 7 or 17 chapters- Eledriel Míriel and Ewan Hunter

The dwarf prince wondered through the halls of Mirkwood in search of his older brother, he had just been kissed by the elf prince. It would not remain secret like legolas had said, Kili had never before kept information from his brother and he was not about to start doing it now. He replayed the kiss in his head over and over on a never ending loop cycle, ‘it’s our little secret’ he remembered the way legolas had looked in the moonlight the way the light bounced off of the little flicks at the ends of legolas’ hair, the way his pale blue eyes danced and shimmered like a low blue flame. Kili shook his head in order to clear his taboo thoughts, he would not focus on that meaningless kiss, but truth be told he could not hide from reality. He could attempt to do so but in the end he would not succeed. He liked that little tingly feeling in his fingertips when their lips touched.

Legolas sat down on his bed eyes slightly drooping with fatigue, he began removing his clothes and hung them over the back of a nearby chair, his room was large, the walls were deep brown with vine like tree roots that covered almost every inch from skirting board to ceiling, there were beautiful marble pillars supporting the ceiling. The bed was garnished with silk and velvet sheets accompanied by white furs and flower scented pillow cases. The floor was hard wood probably oak and the air was warm, the prince changed himself into his night robes and moved across the room to put out the candles on the far side, he slipped into bed and relaxed himself and waited for his father to bid him good night. When his father finally did enter the room he sat up and looked at his Ada “did I wake you ion nin?” legolas shook his head “no Ada you did not wake me” Thranduil had a foreign look on his face and legolas became worried had his father been angered by his outburst at supper? “What’s wrong father you seem troubled” Thranduil smiled “am I so easy to read”                                                                “no Ada, I just know you very well” Thranduil chuckled softly “all is well my son, I am simply just not looking forward to negotiations with that insufferable dwarf tomorrow, I will miss the peace and embrace the chaos” legolas laughed at his father’s light hearted witty comments. “if the valar wills it we will be allies with Erebor before I come of age so the celebrations will go undisturbed”                                                 “I can only hope, but you know how head strong these dwarves are, very difficult to negotiate with I have a feeling a lot will be lost in order to gain”

Fili’s mouth hung open as he listened to his brother relay the events of that night. “Kili! Are you mad! You cannot fraternise with the enemy , uncle will kill you” Kili ducked his head down in shame  “ it was not my fault he kissed me, I didn’t start it Fili please keep it secret” Fili looked at his little brothers pleading eyes “fine, but only because I can’t resist your puppy eyes” Kili practically jumped with joy “ thank you Fili” Fili’s eyes fixed on his brother indicating that he was about to get serious with the little dwarf “ did you like it and don’t try to lie to me because I will know” Kili fidgeted “ I don’t know I think so, but he’s a boy and an elf I know nothing will happen, not that I want anything to happen” Fili chuckled shaking his head “Kili if you have feelings for this pointy eared grass eater I don’t mind just don’t get caught by anyone” the dark haired dwarf nodded “I won’t”.

The morning arrived sooner than anyone had wanted the adults would be gathering after breakfast which everyone seemed to be having in their chambers, no negations had even taken place and the tensions where already sky rocketing, for the young elf his morning was quiet and peaceful, he started it with breakfast and then he would make his way down to the outdoor baths, Legolas strolled down the halls and onto the left wing of the palace before turning right out into the cool summer air, Mirkwood summers where not particularly stifling but recently they had been hot but today the weather seemed bearable. Once he had reached his final destination he checked to see if anyone was around, he had always liked to bath alone away from the noise of people going about their daily live. With one last check to make sure he could bath undisturbed he began to undress. He slipped his clothing off his flawlessly pale shoulders exposing his back, he then dropped his robes to his ankles and stepped out of them, he removed any remaining clothing and jewellery before stepping down in to the warm, sweet smelling pool. He let out a relaxed sigh before sliding himself all the way down into the water; the pool was big enough for him to move around freely without restriction, he settled back into one spot before turning around to reach for some soap, he put a good amount into his hand and gently began to rub it over his skin allowing it to lather, he raised one of his elegant legs out of the water and began to rub the soap from ankle to mid-thigh in continuous long motions. He applied more soap to his hand and slowly ran his fingertips over his crotch he gasped lightly, a tingling sensation shoot up is back and pooled in his stomach, he gently stroked himself while tipping his head back over the side of the bath, he drew in a slow unsteady breath. He starting picking up a bit of pace and allowing himself to fall out of the gentle rhythmic pattern, his mouth fell open slightly as he swallowed hard; he ran his free hand through his hair making every effort to draw this out as long as possible. His senses were all focused on that one point and his hearing was dull and cloudy, if he was focused on anything other than his pleasure he would have heard the faint gasp louder. It was only when he opened his darkened eyes that he saw Kili and Fili standing at the foot of the bath. A crimson blush formed on the prince’s cheeks as he watched the blonde dwarf burst into fits of laughter and the brunette dwarf giggle to himself.

Legolas closed his eyes and wished that they would go away “will you just go away and leave me alone” legolas said voice filled with embarrassment. “I’m sorry your highness did we interrupt something” Fili said giggling. Legolas’ blush only worsened with ever little remark made by Fili “don’t be so embarrassed little elf it’s okay to be sexually frustrated” Fili laughed louder. Legolas felt he was on the brink of tears he was so embarrassed, maybe he could just drown himself in this god forsaken bath instead of listen to the dwarf poke fun. “Shut up, don’t pretend you have never touched yourself before” Fili stopped laughing and looked at Legolas “I’m not pretending, we dwarves are stronger than that you see we hammer our urges and frustration away on the anvil” legolas rolled his eyes “the only reason you dwarves hammer away your frustrations is because you have nothing worth touching” Fili grinned “ you really are the son of Thranduil, ooo my pride is hurt, tell me elf how would you know anything about what we have down our trousers” legolas was taken aback by the comment he chose to say nothing “ will you two stop squabbling like little children, obviously legolas is jealous because even though elves are taller than dwarves we still have bigger-”  legolas glowered at the two brothers “I don’t care if you want to delude your selves into believing you have a more impressive length because in reality we both know the truth, now if you would excuse me” Kili laughed “don’t worry your highness  we won’t keep you from your bath, but I think you will be getting out of that bath dirtier than when you first got in” legolas rolled his eyes before dismissively waving the pair off with a flick of the wrist.

Once legolas had finally gotten out of the bath, he dried himself off with a towel and then wrapped his robe around his body and shuffled down the halls back to his room where his father was sitting on the bed looking around waiting “Ada?” Thranduil got to his feet and clasped his hands together “ah yes legolas, I think it is about time you experienced the joy I feel every day at a council meeting” legolas stared at his father with his upset written all over his face. “Fine” he frowned at his father and flopped down face first into the bed. Thranduil chuckled “you know I had a similar reaction when your grandfather told me that I would be sitting in on a council meeting only difference was that I ran from my chambers and hid in the dungeons for about half the day” legolas had heard stories about his Ada and his antics as a elfling and this information was always useful when he was being reprimanded, but legolas quickly learned that answering back was not always the best or wisest option. Thranduil turned to leave the room but before he actually left he turned and chuckled “I heard some interesting information about you a few minutes ago from two very amused dwarrows” legolas groaned into the pillow, he could not bear having his father finding his frustrations amusing “did they really tell you to hammer away your frustrations away on the anvil?”  “Ada!” legolas turned slightly so he could throw his pillow at his father like a child having a tantrum, the pillow hit Thranduils chest and it only made the elf king laugh louder, he picked the pillow up from the floor and walked over to legolas so he was towering over him, he placed the pillow back on the bed and smiled at legolas before grabbing it and repeatedly hitting legolas with it until the feathers where all over the floor and the bed.  “Abuse! Ada! How could you” legolas said through his giggles “excuse me legolas I cannot allow people to think I don’t discipline my own son, its imperative that I do not let you run wild and abuse me with pillows” legolas giggled “now get up and clothe yourself, there are negotiations to be made”

Legolas dressed himself in pale green breaches and a plain forest green tunic and his brown leather boots. He walked down to the meeting hall where his father was standing, making conversation with lord Elrond “ah there he is, legolas I have not spoken to you since you were only at hip height” legolas bowed to show respect and smiled “I remember you and your gwanûr and your most fair daughter” Elrond chuckled at legolas “such a treasure” he ruffled legolas’ hair, he struggled not to glare daggers at the elf lord. He had put a lot into brushing his feral hair and now he was back to square one. He turned his back to see the eldest  prince of Erebor standing only 4 or 5 steps away from him, their gazes locked for a second before Fili began laughing again, the heat rose from his neck to his cheeks and then to the tips of his ears. He balled up his fists and frowned. The very embarrassed prince unclenched his fist and raised his hands so he could make a very rude hand gesture. Unfortunately for him many of his father’s council members and Thorin Oakenshield saw this little exchange and that meant shit was about to go down.


	6. thorin just being thorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know im a horrible person i have not updated in 2 weeks i suck i know.  
> im ever so sorry.  
> my dad helped me with the demands so he helped the plot  
> he sent it where it supposed to be so any who enjoy  
> ignore my mistakes im sorry  
> \- Eledriel M and Ewan H

Thorins eyes locked with the young princes, “you offer my kin insult directly before we go to unite our kingdoms” Thorin bellowed. Legolas look a step back the fire in the dwarf kings eyes was far more frightening than legolas could have imagined. Thranduil turned and glared at Thorin with his icy cold gaze, “ what are you screaming about now?” legolas looked at his father “father the king is just protecting his nephew it’s my fault” Thranduil looked at his son with disappointment “ never admit your fault to these disgraceful beasts” all hell had broken loose with that comment. There were raised voices, insults and complete chaos. It was lord Elrond and the dwarf named Balin who stopped the altercation before it got bloody. And in no time they were taking their seats in the great hall.

**_First person p.o.v_ **

**_Ada took his seat at the head of the table I knew this would not go well, Mirkwood and Erebor have too much bad blood and no one really knows why. Some say it’s because of Thror and the white gems, others say in the days of old when Thorin was younger and my father was paying homage to the king under the mountain something had gone on between them, something romantic and something strictly clandestine had happened but when smaug came my father did not offer the dwarves refuge and that drove a rift between them. I have heard some of the elders say this story is farfetched and nothing but gossip but others say that its true because Thorin is yet to take a wife and has refused any dwarven beauty who should wish to make an honest man out of him. My father said that dwarves only love once so that could be the reason, but I could never know for sure. It could be said that the treaty is to mend the wrongs of my father and to rekindle a lost love but that’s bullshit, I know it everyone knows it. The treaty is for the good of Mirkwood and Erebor, the spiders are gathering in hundreds and Ada fears they may be waiting for Mirkwood to be vulnerable, he told me he has seen hellish work done at night and he believes they may strike in Mirkwood darkest hour._ **

**_I felt a soft hand on my shoulder, I glanced up to see my father giving me a concerned stare, “ion nin what is on your mind. You look troubled” I shrugged my shoulders looking at my only remaining parent “nerves father it’s just nerves” I could tell he didn’t believe me , I could see it in his eyes. He always knows when I lie and I’m sure he will bring it up later. Thorin Oakenshield got to his feet and began the meeting with boring formalities which were coldly returned by my father. “if it is all the same to you, I could like this to be over as quickly as possible with as little conflict as possible and that means that we need to be civil and refrain from beating around the bush” I had never seen Thorin so calm and relaxed while in my father’s presence, they were always at each other throats so this was a little bit strange. My father nodded “I agree so let’s make a starts, demands maybe?” Thorin shook his head “this is not a ransom, I think we should use the word requests” Thranduil nodded again. Both my Ada and the king under the mountain unfolded long sheets of brown paper and then set their gazes on each other daring the other to speak. “Ada why don’t I read our requests and prince Fili read theirs” before my father could say a word king Thorin spoke “why? What would that achieve” I smiled sweetly “ my father hates you and you hate my father and you do not respect each other, a troll could not cut though the tension with an axe even if they tried, you two despise one another and if we want to get anywhere we need to be civil as you said so if I read and Fili reads you will have to listen because I think I am right to make the assumption that Fili does not hate me and I do not hate Fili and as Fili is your kin and I am my father’s kin we demand respect and respect comes in the form of not interrupting while we are speaking” the whole table was silent until Fili spoke up “I actually agree with legolas, I’m sorry uncle Thorin but whenever you and king Thranduil look at each other it is plain to see that you both just want to kill each other, so it seems to make sense the next generation of kings should make the treaty that will make or break both kingdoms” both my father and Fili’s uncle looked shocked but proud we were finally taking some responsibility. My Ada handed me the scroll containing all the requests._ **

****

**_Negotiations_ **

I _______________________ accept the terms set by _____________________, I also agree that I accept the requests/demands made by the realm of Mirkwood I will carry out all of these requests to the best of my ability and will honour this pact and abide by the rules of said treaty. I will not seek to find loop holes or attempt to cheat the rules; I have listened to and or read all of the requests/ demands stated bellow:

\- The armies of Erebor will come to the aid of Mirkwood if it is seen fit by the current ruler

\- No looting if Mirkwood should fall

\- You will pay tax when you enter our lands

\- You will pay tax on everything you and your armies consume during your visits

\- All taxes should be paid in gold or silver coins

\- If the armies of Mirkwood should come to the aid of Erebor, the generals of the Mirkwood armies should have input in tactical plans

\- All lords and ladies, noblemen, kings, princes etcetera **will** pay fealty to the crown of Mirkwood

\- The line of Durin should honour the pact by blood

\- The pact should be signed in blood

\- said kings will pay back what they owe Mirkwood

 

Third person p.o.v

As legolas read out the demands he could see the anger building in Thorins eyes, he glared at Thranduil every time legolas mentioned the word tax or pay. The king under the mountain was not stupid he knew that Thranduil was trying to make him angry; the bad between them ran too deep to just be solved like this. Sat at a table, with advisers and peacekeepers all around them, it really wasn’t a likely occurrence. One the prince had stopped reading he turned to Thorin and make a gesture which meant that he had been given permission to speak his mind. “Thranduil, you really have out done yourself this time, do you really expect me to pay every time I help you, and am I paying for your presence?” Thranduil leant forward on the table and steepled his chin “Thorin Oakenshield, how do you suppose I finance the aid I will be giving to you?” Thorin smiled a devious smile. He leaned over to his nephew and pulled the list from his hands. He slowly wrapped it to pieces and let the remains fall to the floor. “I have one proposal for you, just one” he held up one finger.

“Marry your son to a dwarvish nobble”


	7. we're going back to the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first flashback of this story is in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little short, but it is justified, i plan to update twice next week so you get a 4k chapter one friday but before you will get another chapter as a build up.

It was as if all the blood had drained out of king Thranduils face, he was a ghostly white colour and you didn’t have to look very far to see his hands were shaking, his slender fingers were gripping the table to keep himself stabilised. The mighty elven king had been challenged and yet he could not find the words to speak. He would not, scratch that could not! Give up his only son and pride and joy. What did Thorin plan to try and do? End the line of Mirkwood kings or just piss him off. Thranduil had always been level headed but when his pride and joy and only child were used against him his calm, levelled and most of all regal demeanour went out the window. Thranduil got to his feet in one swift movement and walked out he said nothing just walked out. It was legolas’ turn to react he had been sitting there with his jaw on the floor for a good 3 minutes before his father had walked out now legolas was worried, he was coming of age soon but he was not ready for marriage but Mirkwood needed this pact.

_Thranduils p.o.v_

 

_Deep breathing was the key in these sorts of predicaments, how dare this vile animal have the gall to attempt to back me into such a corner. Civil, ah yes I see civil meaning attacking my kin with marriage proposals instead of blades ah Thorin ever cunning. This is not a game I wish to play when it concerns my only child. He is but only a child and ever fallowing his 100 th name day he is not ready for that type of commitment. “Hiril vuin, why do you wish this for my child.” I allow a solitary dwarf to have this effect on me, I need him and his god forsaken kingdom , elves are long living, I could always allow this to happen and have legolas wait it out until whomever his is wed to dies. But legolas’ will not be happy in this marriage what father or king would I be if I so freely hand over my son like a prized bull. _

_Legolas is precious his happiness is precious and I will not forsake it. This choice must be legolas’ and his alone I must speak with him and hold off on negotiations for a while. He truly does loathe me now but once there was love in place of that hate, dwelling in the past will help no one we spend no time alone these problems can easily be rectified but he leaves me no windows and all my doors are closed to him now any way, he has burned and pillaged the villages of my heart the heart that so wholly wanted him and only him. But the betrayal solely belongs to that traitorous bastard! That king that foolish dwarf my heart is not broken hearts do not break, he seeks to drive that blade deeper and deeper and deeper! But Thorin Oakenshield will soon learn that he cannot win and this little ultimatum he has so happily given me will come back to bite him like a warg chasing a crippled old man._

_(Flash back flash back flash ba-a-a-ack *read this title like you are singing*)_

_The prince stood by his father and waited, his septa had shoved a ruling tool down the back of his tunic to make him stand up straight. He was not yet of age but he was close enough. The ruling tool was uncomfortable and it did its job very well. Thorin had never met an elf before and he was told that they were rude and vile creatures and they saw themselves as higher up and more superior than any other race. He has also been informed by his sister dis, that they were very beautiful and they held magic in their fingertips and that they liked to ensnare little princes who were about to come of age like him and make them into soup and lettuce. Thorin knew she was lying. Dis stood beside him in her pretty white dress and her hair braided in a way no other dwarven girl could ever attempt to mimic she was so pretty. While Thorin had been distracted by his sister’s beauty he had not noticed the trumpets sounding and the company of elves enter the room. When he finally did notice them, he gasped so loud the whole of Arda could have heard it and it caught the attention of his father his sister and all of the elves. He had never been so embarrassed in his whole life his cheeks became bright crimson colour and he could have hidden his face in his hands but he was a price of Erebor and he was expected to behave in a certain way. “I told you now they have noticed you they will defiantly turn you into soup and lettuce” Thorin wanted to push his sister down the stairs and pull her hair but he was not a baby anymore and tantrums would not be acceptable “shut up dis”. Thorin gazed at the elves they were all very beautiful but some more than other and one in particular caught his attention. “Father” Thorin asked quietly. “yes Thorin”                                                                                                     “is that their queen or is she just high born” Thorins father chuckled and shook his head but said nothing besides “even If you whisper they can hear you” Thorin didn’t know what that meant but judging by the look the elf in question was giving him Thorin had offended that elf. The elf was glaring daggers at Thorin and if looks could kill he would have been vaporised, but he didn’t know what he did wrong. He waited until the formalities where all said and done until he finally tried to sum up the courage to ask the beautiful elf lady what her name was but dis had warned him off doing anything of the sort._

_Thorin had no choice but to admire from afar, the elf had been watching thorin stare and dribble at the sign of her for the entirety of the formal dinner and ‘she’ had found it quite adorable, that was until Thorin made a terrible blunder._


	8. babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i apologise because i have not updated i said i would update last week but i didn't, that was because i was not happy with what i wrote so i decided to re-write the chapter in hopes that this one would be better. again i would like to say i'm so so sorry it took me a whole 8 days to rethink and re write this chapter even though its not as long as i could have been.

*Continued flash back*   
Thorin waited until the formal dinner had come to an end before he followed the object of his curiosity up onto one of the higher floors, he knew nothing about elves and was quick to forget little bits of information his sister dropped hints about, such as the fact elves have impressive hearing. Even though he was trying to be as quiet as a dwarf could ever be the elf was already aware he was following “little dwarf prince, I do believe stalking is frowned upon in both our cultures” the elf said voice filled with amusement. Thorin could feel the heat on his cheeks and his suspicion was further confirmed by the smirk forming on the elfs lips. “I beg your pardon but I was not stalking you” the elf cocked ‘her’ head to one side “oh, really. Because I beg to differ, I wonder what people would think if a little rumour surfaced that a certain dwarf prince was seen in the halls selected for the entourage of elves hmm?” Thorin turned his face away “I’m just curious okay” that seemed to get the attention of the elf “about?” the prince swallowed hard. “I wanted to know are you the Queen of Mirkwood or just a highborn lady?” “Do you seek to offer me insult?” Thorin was confused “I would never, I’m just curious is it disrespectful to ask social status in elven culture?” Thranduil was looking at Thorin as if he was some sort of imbecile “I’m the king of the Mirkwood realm and you ask am I queen or a high born lady, I’m not sure if you are just incredibly foolish, or if your insufferable grandfather told you I’m a woman”  
Thorin wanted to drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness but how was he supposed to know that he was a man, for Mahals sakes he was wearing a dress! “But why are you wearing a dress?” Thranduil actually laughed “your septa only educates you on dwarven history, am I correct” Thorin nodded his head as response “aye, father says not to bother myself with tree huggers and learn the ways of our forefathers” Thranduil made a noise of disgust “this conversations seems to have gone on long enough, if you are so curious go and read” Thorin learnt very quickly why his grandfather and the haughty king did not see eye to eye ever. It was back to observing from afar, he had found a book about elves but it was written by dwarves so it was not at all helpful. He wanted to ask one of the elves but they didn’t seen friendly but he was the prince and he must have confidence. So at dinner he swapped seats with dis so he could sit beside one of Thranduils advisers….  
*Legolas’ p.o.v *  
I sat in my seat watching as my father left the table, I don’t want to get married, not yet and I don’t like dwarf girls they have beards and that’s weird. Why didn’t Ada say anything? “I don’t want to get married” all eyes on me now, “that was uncalled for I will not marry, I am not some prized hen then you can auction to the highest bidder” I wanted to cry I could feel the tears burning my eyes but I must do what princes do and be regal. “I understand that this alliance must be made but I will not be sold, I’m too young to marry and you are stepping into dangerous territory, Thorin Oakenshield what do you think you will achieve through this type of tactless play, you wish to hurt my father? Is that your main goal, the life time of a dwarf is a mere blink of an eye to an elf, what do you gain from this taking a son away from his father for 150 years? Is that it? In my father’s absence I will take charge of Mirkwood negotiations and I say negotiations are suspended until further notice” with that I got up from the table and walked out of the great hall. Does my Ada really not care enough about me to fight for me? Why did he just walk out like that?   
“LEGOLAS” I turned to see Kili running towards me “I thought that you were going to be in negotiations” the truth was I didn’t want to talk to any dwarfs “go away Kili Durin” I saw the hurt in his eyes “but, I just wanted to know how things were” I looked at him with sympathy “they are suspended for the time being” he looked worried “what did uncle Thorin do?” I looked at Kili “he changed his requests; he wants me to marry a dwarf” ….. Awkward silence  
*Third person*   
There was going to be tension at dinner, everyone would converse as usual, dwarves and elves alike. Everyone would pretend that Thorin had not made a ridiculous proposal and Legolas would pretend he wasn’t going to cry himself to sleep. The absent king would seemingly go unnoticed, sort of like the elephant in the room. If there was one person Legolas needed at that very moment it was Thranduil.  
Shortly after dinner Legolas made his way to one of Mirkwoods many gardens, only to find a young dwarf playing in the fountain seeming to be unsupervised. The dwarrow had flaming locks of ginger hair and a velvet soft face that was partially covered in little wispy hairs, Legolas walked over to the child to get a better look. It was a while before the toddler noticed Legolas and stopped tormenting the fish to stare deeply into the elfling’s ocean like eyes. “Hello, little one are you alone?” the child stared at Legolas, “I’m prince Legolas what’s your name may I ask” again he received nothing but silence and more staring. He was ready to give up when the tiny dwarrows toddled over to him and shouted “up, now please” he was reaching out to Legolas. Legolas pulled the toddler into his arms, he had expected him to be heavier but he was surprisingly light “shall we go in search of your mummy? Or are you more of a daddy’s boy?” he felt as if he were talking to himself but he knew the child was listening because he squealed and replied “Thorin” Legolas stopped and looked at the child “is Thorin your ada? I mean dad, I thought he didn’t have a wife” Legolas walked down the hall being extra careful so he didn’t hurt the child, maybe he should look for his father he would know what to do with the baby. What if he became angered By the dwarf baby?  
Instead he would try his hand at parenting…

Legolas carried the baby to his room and removed his shoes and placed him on a nearby chair, “are you tired?”  
“No!”  
“Do you want to water the flowers?”  
“No!”  
“Are you hungry?” the child looked as if he was making his mind up about something very important, “aye” Legolas smiled. He remembered that dwarves don’t like lettuce so he snuck into the kitchen and brought back milk in one of the elfling bottle, bread and the cake samples that were supposed to be for tomorrow. Upon re-entering the room he found that the dwarrow had wrapped himself up in Legolas’ formal robe and was dragging his over coat around the room, despite the fact that his formal robe was white and was now wet and dirty, he couldn’t bring himself to be angry with the child. “I think I should give you a name…. I think Urwa (it means to be on fire)” Legolas pulled Urwa into his arms and carried him across the room. He was still dripping wet from playing in the fountain so Legolas decided to dress Urwa in some of his old clothes. They didn’t fit but he rolled the trouser legs up and put the little dwarrow into the soft waist coat that fit the child almost perfectly.  
He carried him to the bed where he fed him little pieces of cake and bread then washed it down with the bottle of milk. Then Legolas lay with his new baby and began to tell him the same stories his father told him as a child until they both fell asleep. The next morning was the same except Legolas felt like a mother getting Urwa ready and washed before breakfast and trying to brush the knots out of the thick curly dwarven hair. By the time he had finished brushing Urwa’s hair he was missing a few teeth from his comb but it was worth it because there was no sign of any knots only perfectly smooth curls. He put the silver beads back into his baby’s hair before he swept him up into his arms and made his way towards the great hall. As he rounded the corner he noticed a tense air hanging over the dwarves. He was glad that his father was once again sitting at the head of the table and he felt as If the natural order had been restored. He sat down in his seat and placed the child on his lap and instead of eating his breakfast be began feeding Urwa instead “say ahh” that caught Thranduils attention “ion nin what are you doing with that dwarf child?” Legolas looked up at his Ada “ he is my baby now and his name is Urwa” Thranduil looked at his son be wildered “you can NOT steal children, Legolas” Legolas shook his head “he was abandoned, I didn’t steal him he was playing in the fountain and now he is ion nin and I have chosen to name him Urwa because his hair makes him look like he is always on fire” Thranduil shook his head at his son “you must give him back” the conversation had caught the attention of both the dwarves and elves “but Adaaaaa, they didn’t look after him what if they just leave him in the fountain again and he wonders away, he is better off with me, isn’t that right Urwa” Urwa looked at Legolas and then Thranduil and back to Legolas. “Thorin” Legolas frowned “Gimli?” Fili said sounding shocked and relived all at the same time. “Legolas why did you take Gimli away?” Legolas glared at Fili “I didn’t take him away you left him and I found him in the fountain disturbing the fish! So you shut up Fili Durin at least you could thank me for looking after him when you should have been, any way I’m keeping him, if I’m going to be forced to marry a dwarf I might as well have a dwarven baby as well.”


End file.
